All I Want For Christmas Is
by Miss Mingxi
Summary: Old man, I want – no DEMAND you get me polka-dotted boxers. That is all. And Mikan to be mine when I'm older. Hyuuga Natsume Late Christmas fic. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Me own the wonderful Gakuen Alice? If I did, it'd be screwed up.

**Dedicated To: **Easily Written for helping me out so much on my first fanfic.

**Beta-Read By: **teh-crazeh-one

_[Ai-chan I'm sorry but I had to go somewhere and so did you so I asked Nija to beta-read. Sorry!]_

**Big Thanks To: **All my wonderful FFN friends supporting me. You know who you are.

**Mingxi's Babbling: **My first fanfic. Late Christmas oneshot. Enjoy! This is the second time in my life writing a story with dialogue in it. It will probably suck. I tried my best so I hope you like it. They are all about six years old in this oneshot, so the messed up grammars in the letters are intentional, okay?

* * *

_**All I Want For Christmas Is... **_

"C'mon, you guys! Hurry up! Where's the paper?! And pencils?! Santa's not waiting for us!" Mikan frantically ran around Alice Daycare looking for her friends.

"Geez Mikan, could you be any louder? It's embarrassing you know."

"Perms! Sorry, I just really wanna write to Santa and get presents on Christmas!" Mikan exclaimed, turning around and looking for everyone else.

"Hey Perms, do you know where everyone is?"

"No, I don't and stop calling me Perms! My name is Sumire; Shouda Sumire!" Shouted Sumire, her face turning as red as a ripe apple.

Mikan pointed at Sumire and snickered. "Haha, you look funny Permy! Your face is red!"

"Be quiet, Mikan!" Sumire growled.

Mikan frowned. "Aww... Don't be such a party pooper Permy! I was just kidding!"

"Mikan... You...!"

"Oi, Polka-Dots. Shut up." Natsume glared menacingly.

"Sheesh, Natsume. I was just-"

"Ahh~ Natsume came to save me!" Sumire cut off, running to hug Natsume. Right before Sumire could touch him, Natsume stepped to the side and Sumire fell flat on her face.

"Humph. Who said anything about saving you? Polka here was just being loud and annoying." Natsume added under his breath, "As usual."

Mikan pouted. "Natsume, you big meanie! And my name's Mikan! M-I-K-"

"Yeah Natsume, you don't have to be so mean."

"Koko! Yay! Koko and Kitsuneme are here! Where's everyone else?" Mikan exclaimed happily.

"Hmm... They should be coming right now with the paper and pencils. Right Kitsuneme?"

"Yeah, they said they got everything," Kitsuneme replied.

"Mikan, everyone!"

"Nonoko, Anna! There you are!" Mikan exclaimed with a smile. Nonoko and Anna came in with their arms full of paper and pencils.

"Where's Hotaru? And Ruka and Yuu?" Mikan asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, Hotaru is trying to take pictures of Ruka so he's running around the daycare from her while Yuu is trying to stop Hotaru." Anna replied.

Nonoko turned around and said, "They should be coming in three... two... one." Ruka came right on cue screaming, followed by Hotaru clicking her camera quickly and Yuu catching his breath.

Mikan's eyes widened and shouted at Hotaru, "Hotaru, stop! Give Ruka a break! He's as tired as Yuu is!"

Mikan frantically ran to Ruka and Yuu. "Ruka, Yuu! Are you alright? Do you need any water?" Mikan asked, looking extremely concerned.

Still panting, Ruka and Yuu somehow managing to reply, "Haa... haa... No... I-It's okay... I'll be okay..." Ruka and Yuu continued panting, lying down on the floor.

Mikan turned around and ran to Hotaru. "Hotaru, you should stop bullying Ruka! And look at poor Yuu.... He's so tired from trying to stop you!" Mikan quickly glanced at Yuu with a concerned face.

Hotaru replied in a monotone voice, "Why should I? His pictures make a lot of money at school. And I never told Tobita to go and chase after me."

Mikan puffed her cheeks out and pouted. "Hotaru, you meanie! Yuu is really nice so he felt bad for Ruka being bullied by you all the time so he thought he'd try and do something to give Ruka a break from you!" Mikan sighed.

"So Ruka, what's it like being chased by a girl all the time? You like it?" Koko and Kitsuneme snickered.

"Ahhh, be quiet Koko! You too Kitsuneme! I hate being chased by Hotaru! She's crazy! Crazy, I tell you, crazy!" Ruka explained with a frustrated face.

Out of nowhere Hotaru appeared before Ruka and asked, "What? What did you say Nogi?" Hotaru threw a death glare at Ruka.

Ruka laughed nervously and said, "Ahaha...ha....haa.... N-Nothing Imai."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "That's what I thought."

Mikan ran up to a table and stood on a chair. "Okay everyone, let's start writing letters to Santa!"

They all walked to a table and began writing.

---

_Half an hour later..._

Mikan stood up on her chair and asked, "Hey, are you all done?"

"Yup!"

"Let's go read our cards to each other!"

Anna's eyes sparkled. "Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Mikan nodded in agreement.

Nonoko stood up on her chair and asked, "So who wants to go first?"

Mikan, with a big smile on her face, moved her hand frantically in the air shouting, "Oh, me! Me! Pick me!"

Koko laughed and said, "Let's let Mikan read her's first. Start!"

"Yay!" Mikan cleared her throat and began reading.

"Dear Santa,

_Fore Christmas I'd like alot of howalons! Hav you tried them befor, Santa? They're soooo yummy! They're sweet and realy soft! They melt rite on your tong! I want alot of candy and food for Christmas! I love eating! Food is so yummy! But dont worry Santa I wont get fat. Oh and in Hotaru and Natsumes letters their threts are not for real. Whatever they say they wont do that to you. They respect adults so I'm sure they wont do anything bad to you. Anyways have a graet Christmas, Santa!_

_From, _

_Sakura Mikan"_

"Haha, of course you'd ask for Howalons Mikan." Koko laughed.

Sumire scoffed and made a disgusted face. "Humph. What a dummy. Why would you ask for Howalons? You should ask for something that'll be useful."

Natsume nodded in agreement. "For once I agree with you, Shouda."

Sumire squealed, "Kyaaa~ Natsume agrees with me!"

"...Humph." Natsume grunted sitting on a chair with his legs on the table.

"Na-Natsume, Mr. Narumi won't like it very much if you put your legs on the table..." Yuu timidly said.

Kitsuneme waved his hand indicating it was no big deal. "It's okay, Yuu! No need to worry about little things like that!"

"B-But..."

"Yeah, it's okay! Mr. Narumi won't make a big deal about that!" Koko dismissed.

"Ahh, be quiet you guys! You're annoying Natsume and we're still in the middle of reading letters!" Sumire interjected, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, and Mikan."

"Hmm? What is it Hotaru?"

"What exactly did you mean by saying that my threats aren't real?"

"Yeah," Agreed Natsume, "What'd you mean by that? Huh?" Natsume glared at her.

"H-Huh? W-Well, I didn't want Santa to get scared so..." Mikan replied, with a scared look on her face.

"Hah? Mikan, Santa is a big boy. Or, well, he SHOULD be. I'm sure Hyuuga and I aren't the only ones to have sent threats to him before.

Natsume, Koko, and Kitsuneme all said in unison, "I-D-I-O-T."

Mikan frowned and shouted, "Meanies!"

Hotaru took Mikan's letter and pointed at it. "Mikan, you idiot."

"Huh?"

"Look at all these spelling mistakes, you dummy."

Mikan sniffed, "S-Sorry, Hotaru..."

Ruka, seeing how sad Mikan looked, said, "A-Anyways let's go to the next letter. I-I'll read mine."

"Dear Santa,

_For Christmas, I'd like a big pet shop in my backyard. I realy love animals, espeshaly bunis. In the shop I'd also like a lot of pet food and bedding for all the animals to be nice and comfy. Oh, and I'm sorry for all the mean things Natsume says in his letter._

_Thank You,_

_Nogi Ruka"_

Mikan started laughing, "I knew you'd ask for something like that, Ruka!"

Natsume stood up and walked to Ruka. "Oi, Ruka, there are spelling mistakes in here."

Ruka sweatdropped. "Th-Thanks Natsume."

Kitsuneme asked, "Hey Ruka, When you grow up and have a pet shop, can I have a fox?"

Ruka's eyebrows raised and looked confused. "Uhh... I-I'm not sure... I don't think foxes can be kept as pets."

"Oh. Well I wanna have a pet of my own when I get big!"

Sumire suddenly appeared before Ruka and said, "Ahh~ What a nice thing to ask for, Ruka. I'll be sure to buy something from your store when I get big and have money."

Ruka replied nervously, "Thanks Shouda..."

"Well then, I guess it's my turn." Sumire held up her letter and began reading.

"Santa,

_I wuld love it if you got me wat I want for Christmas this yeer. I'd like new hair bows, new clothes, new bags, and new shoes! I've been SUCH a good girl this year and I've been realy nice to my friends too! I haven't been mean to them at al! I will be expecting these on Christmas._

_Sincerely, _

_Shouda Sumire_

_P.S I would just LOVE to be with my beloved Natsume forever. Teehee~."_

"Well? What'd you think?" she beamed.

Yuu spoke up. "It..."

Sumire's eyebrows raised. "It...?"

"It... sounds very much like you, Sumire..."

Sumire's eyes glowed. "Why, thank you, Y-"

Mikan cut her off. "Permy, you big liar!"

Sumire looked aghast. "Wha-What are you talking about?! I'm not a liar!"

Nonoko faced Sumire saying, "Yeah, you are."

Sumire's face started turning red. "No, I'm not!"

Anna argued back, "Yes, you are!"

Sumire, shrieking, yelled, "No, I'm not! Do you have any proof?!"

Yuu, stammering, said, "C-C'mon you guys, p-please, calm down."

Sumire, Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko took deep breaths. Hotaru and Natsume stood there saying nothing, having sported blank façades all throughout.

Sumire's eyebrows raised. "Well? Any proof?"

Mikan immediately replied. "You're never nice to us Permy! You're lying to Santa!"

"That's not nice Sumire." Commented Anna.

Sumire blushed.

_CLICKCLICKCLICK…_

Sumire's eyes widened in shock and saw that Hotaru was taking pictures of her. "Wh-What are you doing Imai?!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I can see the headlines now. '_SHOUDA SUMIRE LIES TO SANTA' _My newspaper will be a top seller."

Sumire growled, "Imai...! You...!!!"

"S-Sumire calm down..." Yuu whimpered.

"Tch." Natsume grunted, "Shut up ugly."

Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko looked at each other and nodded. "Sorry Sumire."

Sumire stared at them in shock and recovered quickly. "It- Humph. Fine. I'm... I'm sorry too. For yelling."

"It's okay!"

"Okay, onto our letters!" Exclaimed Anna and Nonoko.

"I'll go first." Said Anna.

"Dear Santa,

_For Christmas I'd like my very own kitchen. I want to be the world's bestest baker in the entire worldwhen I grow up! I want to make cakes and cookies for everyone I love! I'll even put my really yummy choclat chip cookies out on the table near our tree for you! They'll be the bestest cokies you've ever eaten! Merry Christmas!_

_Your Truly,_

_Umenomiya Anna"_

"So what do you think? Anna asked excitedly. She looked around her friends and saw Mikan drooling. "Mikan?" Anna waved her hands in front of Mikan's face.

"Huh?!" Mikan snapped out of her daydreaming. "Oh, sorry Anna. It's just... your cooking... it's so _good_!" Mikan exclaimed, stars in her eyes. "I'm sure you'll be the bestest baker in the whole wide world!"

"Thank you, Mikan!" Anna replied, with a huge smile.

"It's just..."

"Hmm? What Mikan? Why are you frowning?"

"I'm so jealous."

"Of who?" Anna was very confused.

"Santa!" Mikan exclaimed. "Santa gets to have your yummy chocolate chip cookies! No fair!" Mikan pouted, her cheeks puffed out.

Natsume and Hotaru simultaneously muttered under their breath, "Pig."

Koko and Kitsuneme sighed and sweatdropped. "Of course Mikan would say that."

Sumire marched right up to Mikan saying, "Sakura, if you keep eating, you'll be fat."

Mikan, with a frown on her face replied saying, "No I won't. I eat a lot all the time and I'm not fat!"

Sumire put her palm to her face and said, "You'll be fat when you're older Sakura. Suit yourself then."

Mikan, ignoring Sumire's last reply asked, "Okay, Who's next? Nonoko? Let's see your letter!"

"Okay!"

"Dearest Santa,

_This year I'd like my own siens lab. Small enough to fit in my room. I wanna be a famos sientist when I get big. I want to also be able to make new medicines for people that are sick. I'll leave a glass of milk for you becus I'm sure you must be very thersty and tired from giving so many presents._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Ogasawara Nonoko"_

"So is my letter okay? Not dumb?"

"I-I think it's a good thing to ask for since you want to be a scientist."

Nonoko giggled. "Thanks Yuu!"

Yuu blushed.

"Huh? Yuu, why is your face red?" Koko asked, confused.

Kitsuneme looked at Yuu and also saw he was blushing. "Haha! Your face looks like a monkey's butt!" Koko and Kitsuneme burst out in laughter, clutching their stomachs.

Anna and Nonoko said out of concern, "Hey! Stop making fun of Yuu! That's not nice and it's mean!" Veins popped out of their foreheads. "Say sorry!"

Kitsuneme sighed and frowned. "Fine... Sorry Yuu."

"You two can't take a joke... Sorry Yuu." Koko said with a slightly sad face.

Yuu laughed nervously and replied, "It's okay Koko and Kitsuneme. I know you didn't mean it. And thank you Anna and Nonoko." Yuu's eyes brightened in happiness. "So I guess it's my turn right? Here goes..."

"_Dear Mr. Santa,_

_This Christmas I would really like a new pair of glasses. Students in my class say it looks dumb on me and I feel very hurt by them. When I grow up, I want to be a teacher so I can teach everyone to be nice to everyone. I would also like a new book. My old book is breaking and I love reading so I hope I can get a new copy from you Santa. Please get what my friends want for Christmas because they are all very special to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Tobita Yuu"_

"Di...Did you like it?" Yuu asked, nervous about his friends' responses to his letter. He saw that all the girls were about to cry. "Wh-Why are you guys crying?!" Yuu asked, shocked. "Did you not like my letter?"

Anna replied, sniffing, "N-No... You're just so nice Yuu!"

"Yeah, we didn't know you cared so much about us!" Nonoko and Sumire said in unison.

Mikan wiped her eyes and looked at Yuu with determination. "Yuu, who makes fun of you? I'll beat them to a pulp for making fun of you!"

"Yes, would you like me to blackmail them for you Tobita?" Hotaru asked, a bit excited.

"Expect them dead tomorrow." Natsume said.

Tobita eyes glowed in happiness. "Thank you everyone! But it's okay! It's not that big of a deal. Natsume, don't kill them. Please, don't. I'm fine with having you all with me everyday. So we should get a move on. It's Koko and Kitsuneme next right?"

They replied in unison, "Yeah! We both wanted the same things so we put them on one letter."

"_Hey Santa,_

_We wuld like makeup that wil change the coler of your skin for a week, woopie cushions, a recorder that makes farting noises, and everything we'd need for pranks. Now we know you keep a 'good' and 'bad' list, but these pranks are for peeple that are meen to us and our frends. Theyre fun to do too. We also hav never embarased Natsume befor so this is our gole for this yeer. Plese and thank you Santa._

_See ya,_

_Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme"_

Mikan was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach and had fallen to the floor. "Koko, let me be a part of your pranks to embarrass Natsume! I can just see him with a different colored skin for a week! It's too funny!"

Clearing her throat Hotaru walked up to Koko and Kitsuneme. "Let me to be a part of your pranks too. Emabarassing Hyuuga will be a top seller. I will do all I can to help you out." Money signs flashed brightly in Hotaru's eyes.

Koko and Kitsuneme replied to them, "Yeah, sure! This'll be fun! Especially since Imai is on our side too."

"Hey! Don't do that to Natsume! That's mean!" Sumire shouted.

Hearing everything, Natsume death glared each and every one of them. "Oi, shut up Shouda. I didn't ask you to back me up. And you four. If you try to emabarass me, I'll kill you."

They all ignored Natsume's threat and continued on with the letter-readings.

Koko asked everyone, "So who should go next?"

Mikan exclaimed, "Ooh! Let's read Hotaru's! I wanna know what Hotaru wrote!"

Anna and Nonoko both replied, "Yeah! I wonder what Hotaru wrote!"

Sumire scoffed. "Humph. This should be interesting."

Hotaru begrudgingly held up her letter and began reading.

"_Dear person who is fake,_

_I am only writing this letter because my best friend made all of our friends and I do this. As you can see, I don't believe in you because you did not give me what I wanted last year. If you were real. You would've been blackmailed by now. This year I'd like money. A lot of it. And a lot of seafood. Especially crabs. I am only six years old but I AM able to blackmail you and find everything I can about you. I hope to see my money and seafood on Christmas or you will get it._

_Yours Truly,_

_Imai Hotaru"_

Hotaru looked up from her letter and asked, "Well? Any comments?"

Mikan raised her hand and said, "Hotaru, I'm your best friend?! Really?! I'm so happy! Hotaru, you're my bestest friend in the entire world! I love you, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed, hugging Hotaru tightly.

Hotaru fidgeted. "Get off me, idiot. Just be glad I said that because you won't hear that for a long time.

"Aww... Okay... At least I know I'm your best friend, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

"And Hotaru, I don't think you should say that kind of stuff to Santa. I don't think he'd like it. He might not give you what you want this year." Mikan frowned, looking worried.

"Y-Yeah... Maybe that's why he didn't give you what you wanted last year. What if you were on his 'bad' list?" Ruka said.

Hotaru's eyes gleamed. "What did you say Nogi?"

Ruka shivered in fear. "N-Nothing Imai. Nothing at all."

Hotaru shot glares at everyone. "Well? Any more comments?"

Everyone shuddered in fear replying, "N-No ma'am."

Mikan clapped her hands and said, "Okay, so all that's left is Natsume's letter! Natsume? Read it?"

Natsume made a face. "As if,"

Koko looked devastated. "What?! C'mon, Natsume! Read it! We all read ours!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah! That's not fair!"

"Please Natsume? For me?" Sumire made a puppy dog face, hoping Natusme would give in and read his letter.

Natsume glared at them. "You did it 'cuz you didn't mind or care. _I_ _do_."

Mikan's face turned sad and disappointed. "Hotaru, can't you blackmail Natsume?"

Hotaru looked up and said, "...No. There's nothing we don't know about him already."

Mikan sighed and said, "Aww... Okay. C'mon, let's go mail our letters out now guys!"

Everyone said in disappointment, "Aw.... Fine... We'll get you next time Natsume!"

They all walked out and mailed their letters. It was time to go home and they all bid farewell to each other and left with their parents.

Now you might be wondering what Natsume asked Santa for Christmas. That would be...

---

_"Old man,_

_I want – no DEMAND you get me polka-dotted boxers. That is all. And Mikan to be mine when I'm older._

_Hyuuga Natsume"_

* * *

___**All I Want For Christmas Is...**_

* * *

_**Mingxi's Babbling:**_ So how'd you like my first fic? Not bad, eh? ;) Haha, just kidding. I do really hope you liked it! :D This is a super late Christmas fic and it is now 2010 here! Happy New Year to you all! I spent two hours typing this so thank you SO much for reading and I hope I made some of you laugh. I'm a HUGE procrastinator as you can see. Haha. Oh, and many of you might know me as the reviewer ToS-fanatic15 or mangaluver123. I've been on fanfiction for two years. Since I finally posted my own fanfiction for the first time I changed it to Miss Mingxi. :) Thanks you SO SO _SO_ much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!

Oh, and I made a reference to a certain manga in here. The line used from the manga I reference to is said by Kitsuneme in here. It's from the manga Beauty Pop and is said by Kei. It's a hairstyling manga. ;) You should go read it. It's a great manga! I'ts complete too~ And I'm really picky about what I read so... :D The drawings are good, too!

Again, thanks A BUNCH for reading! I really appreciate it!

_EDITED: 01-01-10; 10:50AM_

_EDITED: 01-02-10; 4:38PM_

_EDITED: 01-08-10; 11:51AM_


End file.
